A conventional voice recognition device converts the possibility of confusing a new word and an already-registered word into a number and then evaluating this number to determine whether to register the new word (for example, refer to patent reference 1). Furthermore, patent reference 2 discloses a voice recognition device that has a storage unit for voice recognition having a hierarchical structure and that performs voice recognition while predicting the content of a following utterance by gradually narrowing an inclusive range.